Alvarez Empire
'Background' The Alvarez Empire is a large militaristic country located to the west of Ishgar. The country was founded by Zeref and August around over 100 years ago on the continent of Alakitasia, where it first started out as a small nation until eventually absorbed many Magic Guilds and conquered many nations on the continent until it expanded the entire continent and all 730 Magic Guilds and Dark Guilds to form the empire it is today with Zeref as its Emperor. He created this empire for three reasons; 1) to defeat Acnologia, 2) obtain Fairy Heart and 3) destroy and conquer Ishgar. His original plans regarding Fairy Heart was to use it's power source to cast a powerful spell called Neo Eclipse to relive his life anew, and prevent himself from being cursed. However, this would erase the current world from existence, which would include the Alvarez Empire. In the year X782 it attempted to wage war on Ishgar's countries in a bid to capture Fairy Tail's most sacred artifact, Fairy Heart. However thanks to the efforts of the Magic Council by showing of the power of two super weapons The Etherion Cannon and Face. However Zeref later admitted he quelled the invasion after the nation severed all diplomatic relationships with Ishgar. 'Government' The government is a monarchy with an Emperor as the head of government with name Emperor Spriggan. As with most empires it is an autocracy, and as such, the Emperor's word is law. As Larcade Dragneel is the Crown Prince, he is next in line to the throne, although it is said that due to his mental state he is not fit to rule the empire. Though Zeref leaves most of law and political work to his Minister and personal Guard the Spriggan 12. Despite leaving on long journeys sometimes he does care about his people and is well loved regardless by the public. After he's defeat and imprisonment to the Void, August called a meeting with the other Shields, to discuss the future of the empire. Due to Larcade's unstable mentality, the other Shields were concerned for if he would take the throne, he would lead them to war with the Alliance in an attempt to avenge Zeref. So, August proclaimed that the Spriggan 12 and Minister Yajeel will rule the empire in secret, using Zeref's habits of going on long journeys as an excuse to avoid the people from finding out. Currently August as the Acting Emperor. *Zeref Dragneel(Emperor)(Sentenced to the Void) *Larcade Dragneel(Crown Prince) *Yajeel(Minister) 'Economy, Social Class and Culture' The economy around the country appears to be quite stable since the country expands the entire continent it has no need to trade with others countries. It appears that majority of the wizard population are in the military. Social Class appears to based around the country military and wizard population example being Spriggan 12 that act not only as the country's generals but also it's rulers that run it's domestic affairs in their Emperor's absence. They also appear to be charge of the country's law enforcement. The similar to Kingdom of Fiore they highly value their wizard population. They also appear to have cult of personality around their Emperor Who the call Spriggan and have no idea of the history or what he has done Ishgar. 'Geography' 'Strength' Alvarez Empire is consider the strongest military power in the Wizard World/Earthland. Country's territory expands the entire western continent of Alakitasia which is believed slightly bigger the eastern continent of Ishgar Chitsujo, Monkey D. Dragon and Magic Council were weary about them decided to keep the most of the Alliance Leaders quite about them and Chitsujo is given regular updates in case the country attacks. Unlike the wizard population of Ishgar almost all wizards in Alvarez are in the Military making them a very militaristic country. It was even theorized that had they joined the Coalition that they would had edge in military might. Their biggest asset appears to be the Spriggan 12 who are a group of the 12 most powerful and strongest wizards on the continent and the Emperor's Personal Guard. Their strength is equal or more powerful to Ishgar's The 10 Wizard Saints. However, despite their status the Spriggan 12 do acknowledge the military power of the Alliance, as Irene Belserion stated that war with the Alliance would result in losses on their side, showing the Alvarez Empire has limits. 'Spriggan 12' 'List of Members' *August(Leader)(Acting Emperor) *Irene Belserion(Second in Command)(Advisor to Emperor) *Larcade Dragneel(Crown Prince) *Dimaria Yesta *Bloodman *Brandish *Invel Yura *Wall Eehto *Neinhart *Jacob Lessio *Ajeel Ramal *God Serena 'Squads' 'Irene Squad' *Juliet Sun *Heine Lunasea 'Brandish Sqaud ' *Marin Hollow 'Ajeel Sqaud' *Bakel *Kareem 'Neinhart Sqaud' *Four Heraldry Knights 'Wall Squad' *Machias Puppet 'Dimaria Sqaud' 'Noble Families' 'Immigrants' Despite the lack communicating from the between the country and Ishgar. Immigrants from both traveled to each. *Bisca Connell *Alzack Connell Relationship with the Coalition The Alvarez Empire is not a member of the Coalition, despite their emperor Spriggan, who true identity was Zeref Dragneel, is one of the Acts Of Chaos. However, this is due to for unknown reasons, Zeref decided not to bring his empire into the war. Had they Zeref decided otherwise, they would have joined the Coalition to follow him. However, even after Zeref defeat and imprisonment, the Spriggan 12 decided not join to bring their empire into the war, nor or any intent to contact the Coalition, showing their isn't much communication with the Empire and the Coalition. Their loyalty only extends to Zeref, it is unknown what the Spriggan 12 think of Konton or the other Acts Of Chaos. Threat to the Alliance The Alliance consider the Alvarez Empire a dangerous threat. Despite talks between the empire and Makarov Dreyar were said to end well, the Alliance is still caution of them, wondering if they will break their word and attack the Kingdom of Fiore. Even Chitsujo, the Being Of Order and the leader of the Alliance was worried if they empire would act, and joined the Coalition. However the empire has remained neutral in the war.. 'Role in the Five World Series' It has been reveled that for unknown reasons and negotiations thanks to Makarov Dreyar that Alvaerz Empire has agreed to not take part in the war. However the remaining members of the The 10 Wizard Saints are watching the east borders of Ishgar in case they go back on their word. It is then revealed that Zeref Dragneel the Black Wizard and an Act Of Chaos, is the emperor of the Alvaerz Empire, using "Spriggan" as an alias. For reasons unknown Zeref decided not to bring his empire into the war. After Zeref's defeat and imprisonment, the Spriggan 12 decided to take over as rulers over the empire, but avoid telling the people the truth, as use Zeref habit of traveling abroad as an excuse for his absence, with the leader of the Spriggan 12 August being named as Acting Emperor. 'Towns, Cities and Notable Landmarks' 'Vistarion' Is the Capital City of the Alvarez Empire housing a significant population, gaining more lore over the years due the monopolization of the country overseen by their emperor. It also houses the Palace which acts as the governments main headquarters. 'Trivia' * Ironically, while August is the Acting Emperor, the other Shields are unaware that August is Zeref's true biological son, so he will be the true heir to the throne. Category:Countries Category:Wizard World Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Neutral Category:Goverments Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Immense Power